


【翔松】白墙

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 弱×强，有暴力情节，不适请左上
Relationships: Lin “LWX” Weixiang/Liu “Crisp” Qingsong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【翔松】白墙

**Author's Note:**

> 弱×强，有暴力情节，不适请左上

林炜翔洗完第三遍澡，推门出来，太阳穴针扎一样痛，耳朵边还残余着水蒸气烫出的红晕。刘青松翘着腿坐着，手肘撑在桌上，顶灯换了新灯泡，照得他的脸白森森一片，像一面刷过石灰的墙。

他背过身，露出股间那一根紫色的线，微不可闻的嗡嗡声漫溢出来。他看见刘青松笑了，翘起的丰盈的嘴唇仿佛剧毒的浆果。

这是他第一次见刘青松笑。

之前是他躺在棺材一样的隔间里，和黄琛聊天。两个人都有空的时光不常有，做他们这一行的通常都忙，而且总没有个确定的时候。但林炜翔不在意，黄琛不在意，这间十几平米的屋子里蜗居的所有男孩都不在意，他们的日子早就霉烂得长出菌斑了。对于泥淖里的生物来说，快乐总是很容易。

薄薄的墙皮另一边传来他们的室友的浪叫，叫声做作又销魂，是他一直以来的卖点。黄琛爬出来倒水喝，隔壁叫床声戛然而止，然后是一阵嘈杂的人声。黄琛不说话了，闷着头喝水，然后一言不发地躺回去。林炜翔浑身紧绷起来，听见男人的争吵声，摔东西的声音，叮铃哐啷一片。

他爬出去，黄琛冲他使眼色，他没理，耳朵贴着门板，听见个男人的声音：“我他妈把间屋租给你是让你做皮肉生意的？”然后是桌椅砸在地上的巨响，很多人说话，听不清。他猛地拉开了门，所有人都愣了一下，他看见他的“房东”跌坐在地上，一个染着银色头发的年轻男人举着张椅子，有人从旁边拉住他。

他不假思索，一个箭步冲上去，“住手，别打他！”银发男人缓缓把椅子放下，细长的眼睛睁大了一点，他比林炜翔矮半个头，看着他的时候露出点三白眼，蛇一样地阴狠。“我还以为现在的人都好豆芽菜那一口呢。”

旁边有人附在银发男耳边说：“刘少，最近工地缺人，你看这个……”刘青松没理他，依然冲着林炜翔：“不想挨打就滚开。”林炜翔回身看了一眼，皮条客脸肿成馒头，红红紫紫一片，半颗牙挂在嘴边。他一咬牙，依然说：“你们别打他。”

刘青松的眉毛皱起来，语气像把冰冷的刀子：“真是条好狗啊，这么护着主子？”又说：“你他妈是个脑瘫吗？让你卖屁股的人你还护着？”

林炜翔没回答，事实也容不得他回答。下一秒就有拳头砸上来，他两眼一黑，血泪俱下，耳朵嗡嗡响，痛得失去言语能力。有只皮鞋往他肚子上踹了一脚，然后踩在他命根子上，轻轻地碾。有人说：“您要不还是别把他废了吧，不然工地都不要。”然后是刘青松的声音：“反正傻子也没地方要，灌水泥沉了吧。”

黑暗里他看见死神向自己走来，斗篷的兜帽下面露出一点银发，没有脸，黑漆漆一团。死神贴上来，踩着他的下体，声音却很清冷锋利，带着点戏谑：“怎么，这就硬了，嗯？”

再醒过来是在工棚里，黄琛帮他擦身子，见他睁眼长出一口气：“你可醒了，工头说如果你再不醒就要把你灌水泥沉了。”他动了动肩膀，只觉得撕裂一样痛，黄琛又说：“他们让你休息两天，我帮你争取了一下，你能休息三天。记得请吃麻辣烫啊。”

林炜翔把自己摔回床上，盯着铁皮天花板，扯出一个笑容来：“行，你要是出事，我为了你豁出去都行。”

黄琛絮絮叨叨说了一堆，最后说：“你怎么这么傻啊，当初躲起来不就好了？”林炜翔瘫在床上：“王哥至少给我门口饭吃，我不想看他被打死。”

“你以为你去就有用啊。”黄琛叹气，“你知道刘青松是什么人？”

林炜翔没说话。黄琛接着说：“我以前跟高老板玩的时候听说过这个人，但凡他想让你死，你绝没有活路。”

林炜翔想了想，忽然笑了：“那看来他确实不想我死。”

林炜翔觉得自己的嘴开过光，说什么中什么，大多不是好事情。他五岁的时候跟他爸说开车小心点，当天就出了车祸，十几岁的时候和朋友开玩笑“我以后不会去卖身吧”，结果真就沦落到了那地步。可惜黄琛不知道，他要是知道，就会在林炜翔“你要是出事”说到一半的时候把他的嘴给封上。

工地上活儿重，没日没夜地搬砖，黄琛身子骨单薄，淋了场雨，病倒了。他带着去了医院，说一时半会好不了，得住院。可他掏不出钱，问工头也不肯借，他们也不是什么正经打工的，病死就病死，不会有人管。

他走投无路，不想黄琛死，最后一咬牙去找刘青松。刘青松有时候来工地视察，他逮着吃饭的机会凑上去。对方面无表情地听他讲完，然后说：“是不是怀念卖屁股的那段日子了？”

他想了想，很诚实地点头说：“是。”

刘青松愣了一下，露出很嫌恶的表情。忽而又舒展开眉眼：“想要我救你朋友，今天晚上回老地方见我。”

林炜翔呆住了：“什么？”

“就你卖屁股的时候住的那个破房子。”

“哦……”林炜翔的眉间浮现出些喜色，“王哥呢，他怎么样了？”

刘青松背过身去：“不知道。”又说：“背着我干坏事的都没有好下场。”

他心里很忐忑，像揣了只兔子，翻出最得体干净的衣服来，跟以前一样对着镜子抓头发，再喷上劣质香水。黄琛躺在床上，病恹恹地笑：“怎么，还接兼职啊？”

林炜翔说：“我不想看你死。”

黄琛往被子里缩了缩：“死了就死了呗，反正活也没什么活头。”又问：“客人是谁啊。”

林炜翔沉默了十几秒，然后说：“刘青松。”

黄琛嚯了一声：“那你挺赚啊。”随即又皱起眉头来：“不过他这人挺残暴的的，你小心着点啊，别跟他顶嘴，顺着他就行。”

林炜翔扣上最后一粒扣：“我觉得他人挺好的啊。”

“你在做你妈大头梦呢。”黄琛有气无力，“把你打成那样了，你是不是有斯德哥尔摩症啊。”

最后还是他单刀赴会，阔别数月，房门换了新的，楼梯间的墙重新刷过一遍，办证性病的小广告都不复存在，空无一物的一片，白得刺眼。他盯着雪白墙壁上那一扇黑洞洞的门，感觉头重脚轻，眩晕，像要离地而起。忽而门开了，把他按回现实，刘青松皱着眉：“傻站在那干嘛呢？”

他被赶去洗澡。刘青松说：“洗干净点，我有洁癖。”又扔给他枚紫色跳蛋：“塞好了再出来见我。”

现在刘青松的眼神前所未有地柔和，像在看一条心爱的宠物狗。他伸手招呼道：“过来。”林炜翔就过去，很自然地蹲下，刘青松揉着他的头发：“你叫什么名字？”

“林炜翔。火字旁的炜，飞翔的翔。”

刘青松撅起嘴，又放下来：“挺好，还有个人名儿。”

他揉着林炜翔头发，擦过摩丝的全给弄乱，像一团鸡窝。也不消他多说，林炜翔自会取悦他，伸过头衔住他的裤链，很熟练地拉开，又用嘴褪掉内裤，含住他的鸡巴，细细地打着圈舔。刘青松很快硬起来，顶着他上颚，林炜翔把他吐出来，肉棒打在他脸上。他喘了口气，看着刘青松，公式化地笑一下，然后全部含进去，给他做深喉。刘青松按住他的头，一下子给逼出眼泪来，呜咽被堵在喉咙里，刘青松眼睛眨一下，然后退出来，走到床边上：“过来。”

他被放倒在床上，刘青松的肉棒还红通通地硬着，捅到他嘴里，插了几下，拔出来射在他脸上，他伸出舌头舔了舔，好腥。

“这么想吃？”刘青松居高临下看着他，“早知道就喂给你了。”说着他的手一路向下，撩过精壮的腹肌，掰开林炜翔双腿，股间湿淋淋一片，他扯住那根紫色的电线，扯出来一点，又猛地推到里边去。林炜翔叫了一声，腿蜷起来，腰扭得很放荡。刘青松在他臀上拍了一掌：“想不到啊，你这样的也这么想被上。”

林炜翔喘着气：“也有客人有别的要求。”

“唔。”刘青松若有所思，“怪不得那个人养的不全是豆芽菜。”手指顺着林炜翔腰腹的肌肉纹理肆意游走：“你这样的是不是很受那种三四十岁的女人欢迎？”

林炜翔扭了扭腰，“刘少喜欢就好。”

话音未落，屁股又挨了一下。“你有那个本事让我喜欢就好。”

比他矮半个头的男人脱去西装裤，手指插进自己里头，他听见咕叽的水声，像是做过了润滑。一道水痕印在大腿根，刘青松面无表情，跨在他身上，扶着他将他坐进去。

他感觉太阳穴突突跳，刘青松太紧了，坐下去的时候全凭一股狠劲。他被许多人操过，也操过许多人，大多都松得快要不能用了。刘青松的头发褪成米金色，衬得他皮肤更白，像刷过石灰的墙。他扶着床，上下动着，肉棒拔出来再捅进去的时候冒出噗叽噗叽的水声。那双嘴唇颜色更加艳丽，微微张着，喘息声溢出来。他很想吻上去，但是他不敢。

他只好扶住刘青松的腰，让他悬在空中，然后自己动起来，慢慢地插着刘青松后头。刘青松很轻地嗯了一声，两手撑着床，忽然抬手抽了他一耳光：“用力点。”

林炜翔被打懵了，半边脸火辣辣地痛。但他还是下意识加大了力气，像台上了发条的机器。他的蛋拍在刘青松会阴，啪啪地响，像要碰出火花来。刘青松雪白的脸上涌起两团红晕，终于有了一丝属于他年纪的感觉。

那嘴唇被咬住，泛了点白，呻吟声被压抑下去。刘青松大概确实是不准许自己发出浪叫的。他被操着，依然睥睨，细长的双眸里看不出情绪。林炜翔的喘息也粗重起来，后头那颗跳蛋要把他半个身子都震麻了，他出的水也许不比刘青松少。

他要到了，肉棒胀得又硬又烫，忽然刘青松掐住他的脖子，他剧烈地咳了两声，手脚乱扑，想要挣脱钳制。刘青松就坐在他鸡巴上，跟他厮打起来，没两下他双手也很快被制住，刘青松力气大得惊人，瞪着他，抡起右拳。他紧闭上眼，忽而小腹一抽，竟然就这样射了。

再睁开眼的时候，整个身子脱了力，软绵绵的。脸上剧烈的疼痛并没有袭来。刘青松的拳头还举在半空，神情很复杂地望着他。他张嘴想说些什么，终是没有声音发出来。刘青松放开了他的手腕，无言地站起来，精液顺着大腿根流下来。

刘青松背对着他，从衣服里摸东西，皮肤很白很白，像终日不见阳光的吸血鬼。他想刘青松也许应该晒晒太阳，或者在背上添一块纹身，才不显得空洞。

有个东西被扔在床上，一张卡，和一串钥匙。“以后你和你朋友不用去工地上班了，”刘青松半转过身来，“这房子我不收你租金，随你用。”

“啊？”林炜翔拿着钥匙，一脸呆滞地望着他。刘青松的手伸过来，搓了搓他的眉毛，又弹了一下他的额头：“你别真是个脑瘫吧。”

苍白的灯光下他好像看见刘青松的唇角翘起来，旋即又被压下去。第二次，他大概确实是笑了。

\--------fin--------


End file.
